


You and Me, Alice, we ain't nothing but carriers, so let's do it like they do in the zombie pornos

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fucked Until Unconscious, Tentacles, Victim Fights Back Unsuccesfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Nemesis catches Alice.
Relationships: Alice/Nemesis (Resident Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	You and Me, Alice, we ain't nothing but carriers, so let's do it like they do in the zombie pornos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

Alice was strong, fast, with amazing stamina. She had bonded with a T-Virus naturally in a way no one else had, giving her its benefits without the unfortunate side effect of becoming a zombie. 

But those enhancements were nothing compared to what Nemesis had.

She’d split off from the others, trusting Jill to get them to safety while she would lead the Nemesis away. Alice still had to use doors, windows, or sometimes even scaling a building. Nemesis just went right through, plowing through walls like a bull through tissue paper. Little by little it gained on Alice.

As she leapt from one building’s roof to the fire escape of the next one, she was yanked down, her head whipping back. Alice had just enough time to look and see the Nemesis, a tentacle sticking out from a wound in his arm and the tip wrapped around her ankle.

She hit the roof of an old green car, denting it into an outline of her body. Alice groaned as she was yanked forward, towards Nemesis.

Alice drew her MP5Ks from her shoulder rig, pointed them both at Nemesis, and pulled the trigger. The submachine guns let out a rapid staccato of fire. Alice’s enhanced body keeping them pointed at her target despite the recoil. She kept firing until they clicked on empty. Dropping them, she drew both her P-14s, continuing to fire.

She must have got a lucky hit in, because the tentacle let go of her ankle. Alice was up, turning away to make a run for it when she was yanked off her feet, and hit the ground, dropping both pistols. A tentacle from the other arm had snagged her ankle again and was dragging her towards Nemesis. This time Alice was on her stomach. 

Alice only had a knife left. She reached down and drew it. If she cut through the tentacle it would just snare her with the other and then it would know about the knife. No, she’d have to wait until she was closer and then go for a killing blow.

As she was pulled closer, she could feel the intense heat radiating off of its body. She heard the rustling of skin and clothing as it knelt down. 

Alice twisted around, first drawing her knife across its throat in a hideous second grin, and then ramming it into Nemesis’s skull with such force that it was buried up to the hilt. Its vile blood spilled all over Alice, dying her clothing with its putrid color.

It roared in pain before reaching up and yanking out the knife. 

“Fuck me,” Alice whispered.

It looked at the knife with something that looked like recognition before tossing it away.

The tentacle around Alice’s ankle released her, but before she could get away, the second wrapped around her neck. Instinctually, Alice’s hands went up to the tentacle as it tightened just enough to make her struggle for air.

Nemesis tipped forward, more falling than anything else, on top of Alice.

If she had more air she would have screamed. She could feel a familiar hardness to Nemesis, and she tried to tell herself that she was just imagining it. 

The tentacle not wrapped around her throat began roaming her skin until it found her pants. It grabbed onto the fabric and ripped it right off of her, taking her underwear with it. 

Alice attempted to kick Nemesis, but her angle was all wrong and oxygen depravation was making it hard to fight back.

The tentacle slid around her, working its way behind her and then down the length of her back to her ass. She felt it there, probing her asshole before plunging in, followed by it’s thick penis plunging in from the front.

They started to work in a rough time, as one would thrust the other would pull out, but never completely. The intense heat and the stench of decay made it like two rotten bones were working both her holes. The tentacle wasn’t that thick, but it was very strong as it worked her asshole, widening it, exploring her. The penis was too big for her. With a frustrated grunt it kept thrusting harder and harder, forcing more and more of it into her until she could see building under her skin.

Alice could feel herself fading as Nemesis came, filling her full of cum hot with the T-virus. There was so much that it spilled out around them onto the ground. Nemesis wasn’t done yet as he kept on going as Alice finally slipped into welcome unconsciousness.


End file.
